Emmett and Bugs
by sTaNd OuT 4 yOu
Summary: This is just something I wrote when I was bored. I didnt plan on doing anything with it but its about Emmett and different bugs, right now I only have 1 chapter about Em setting a pudding cup and an ant on fire right now but I might add if yall like it.:


**The Ant, the Pudding Cup, and Emmett**

A/N: Okay I know its kinda short but its my first and I didnt really plan on doing anything with it but ya I might add more stories on as chapters but we will just wait and see.

* * *

**  
**

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were on the porch waiting for Jasper and Edward to come home from hunting when Emmett came out.

"I'm bored", Emmett whined.

"Oh noooo", the girls all said at the same time.

"What?"

"Well knowing you, you will probably think up something that will not only destroy the house but will most likely put me in danger." Bella replied.

Alice laughed as she told Emmett that Bella had just about given him a perfect description of her vision.

"Except she didn't get the part where you end up on the other side of Oregon running from Edward."

Emmett plopped down beside Rosalie and then Bella noticed that he had a pudding cup.

"Emmett, I know I might regret asking this but why do you have a pudding cup?"

"Oh," Emmett said as he looked down at the pudding and smiled, "Well I got bored yesterday so I thought I might play a little joke on the mutt. Soooo I went and bought pudding and——OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THAT!!!!!!!!!"

The girls jumped at his out burst but finally looked to where he was pointing on the sidewalk.

" I don't see anything," Bella said.

"WHAT!!!! HOW DO YOU NOT SEE THAT LITTLE BUG CARRYING THAT STICK!!!!" he asked her shocked that she couldn't see the weird little muscle bug.

"Emmett that's an ant and its carrying a blade of grass not a stick." Rosalie told him while Alice and Bella were giggling uncontrollably .

"Oh," he said sheepishly "But its still awesome!"

"Yea I guess ants are kind of awesome" Bella answered after she calmed down enough.

"I will call you Emmett" he said while reaching down and letting the ant crawl up on his hand and setting it down on the porch beside them so he could watch it. He watched the ant crawl around in his little circles for a while and then it started going towards his pudding.

"No," he told the ant moving the pudding away towards the back of the porch. This went on until the pudding was almost to the door, Alice, Bella, and Rose all told him that the ant couldn't understand him and when he turned around to argue again the ant had made his way back to the pudding cup and was crawling up the side.

"NOOOO!" Emmett screamed at the ant, so frustrated that he wouldn't listen that he blasted it and the pudding cup with a flame thrower.

The girls stared at Emmett then the burning pudding cup and then looked at each other and busted up laughing. Emmett just sat there staring at the pudding and ant with a sad look on his face.

When the girls finally stopped laughing they asked him _why_ he just set an ant on fire.

"It wouldn't stay away from my pudding." he pouted.

"But you don't even eat." Bella told him confused.

Emmett sat there thinking for a minute and then laughed "Oh yeah!"

At that they all started laughing. When Edward and Jasper came up they were all still laughing. They looked at Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Bella rolling on the ground laughing and looked at each other worried.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked. They snapped out of their laughing fit and looked at Edward and Jasper staring at them and then at the burnt pudding cup and back at each other and started laughing all over again.

"Jasper, you want to…."

"I can try" he said laughing both at the sight in front of him and because their emotions were getting to him.

After Jasper calming them down they were able to tell them what happened. Everyone started laughing again but stopped when Bella sat up and looked at Emmett, confused. "Emmett. Why did you have a flame thrower?"

"Weeeeellllll……"

"**YOU WERE BORED!!!!!"** they all finished and then started laughing.

* * *

A/N:Okay thats the end for now please please pllleeeaaassseee tell me what you think but also please dont be to mean. :)


End file.
